


I'm crazy (but Peter loves me anyway)

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wade and peter need to use their words, but its all better, deadpool has feelings, might be kinda triggery because of self worth issues, might make this a two parter, peter is kinda a dick at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: “Well I’m not the crazy one who talks to the fucking voices in his head and can’t get his head out of his ass long enough to see I’d do anything to keep you from dying!” Peter whirled around “And plus I’ve tried to ask you out like 5 times and you're so self - deprecating you just laugh and ignore it.”





	I'm crazy (but Peter loves me anyway)

“Heya Spidey!” Wade chirped as the hero swung into place next to him on the roof.

 

“Hi, Wade…” Peter sighed then he turned towards Deadpool “Wade you can’t do that again. I mean you really helped us but your leg came off.”

 

He shrugged “It’s fine now, no sorer than usual Petey pie” and kicked his legs to show it

 

“That’s not- I don’t- please take care of yourself better or I swear I will break into your apartment and MAKE you take care of yourself.”

 

“Awww look guys! He cares!” The merc laughed “Seriously Spidey. You don’t really want to get stuck with someone like me. I put a bullet through my skull on a monthly basis. I talk to the voices in my head and someone like you can’t hang around a contract killer.”

 

“Shut up. We’re friends. I care about you. And I swear If you put your health on the line for the Avengers again I’m stringing you up before every fight and hiding you somewhere safe. Don't even talk about your job. You don’t even take jobs in new york anymore. This is your home.”

  
“Sooooo you’re saying that if I come help you again you'll tie up and leave me somewhere? Well, that's spank bank material for a month!”

 

“For christ’s sake Wade.” Spiderman stood up “Okay so I don’t really trust you alone right now. We /are/ gonna talk about you shooting yourself eventually. But right now I’m hungry and I know your regeneration makes you hungry.”

 

He took a deep breath “if you want a ride this is a ONE TIME offe- oof!” he staggered back when the larger man jumped on top of him. 

 

“Damn I always thought If i was riding you there would be a helluva lot less clothing”

 

“Wade. no sex. Just food”

 

“AWWWWW”   
  


~~~time skip~~~

 

“PETEY PETEY LOOK WANNA PLAY CATCH?”

 

“Wade Wilson that is your hand. No. Put it back”    
  


“But-”

 

“No. We are going back to my apartment and I and cleaning you up because I know you don't give a shit.”

 

“Ugh. fine”   
  


As they made their way from rooftop to rooftop Peter kept scolding the mercenary “What do I keep telling you about getting hurt?”   
  
“It doesn't matter. You got away and it’ll grow back.”

 

“You know I don’t see it that way.”  

  
“Whatever”

 

“No it’s not whatever” Peter snapped “Do you not know that I fricken care about you? That every time you act like you don’t matter I want to rip my hair out?” he growled as they swung to the balcony of his apartment.  

 

“Peter I know you feel bad for me and shit. But I really don’t need you to treat me like I'm fragile.” Wade said hopping off and opening the sliding door. 

 

“I’m not. I’m treating you like you’re human which no one has done for a long time if you don’t see that. Plus I’m never going to stop”

 

“It’s not like you really care.”

 

“Mmh- wait. What? Wade. you can’t think that.”

 

“I can kick your ass anytime spidey. You’re so tiny.”

 

“Well, I’m not the crazy one who talks to the fucking voices in his head and can’t get his head out of his ass long enough to see I’d do anything to keep you from dying!” Peter whirled around “And plus I’ve tried to ask you out like 5 times and you're so self - deprecating you just laugh and ignore it.” he stopped when he saw the other’s whole body harden.

 

“Nice to know how you really see me. You’re just like the rest. Nice to know I was just a charity case. Go fuck yourself” Wade bolted back out and over the railing. 

 

“Oh shit.” Peter groaned thudding his head against the wall.

 

~

 

It was a few weeks later and Deadpool was nowhere to be seen, It was almost as if he had left if it wasn’t for the fact that he had now taken to graffiti, tagging the rooftops but always invisible. 

 

On patrol, Peter now always got a bag of food and webbed it to his hip, in hopes to see the merc and apologize.  He knew he said some things that should have never have been said, and he didn’t know how to fix it. Finally, he decided to get on Wade’s level and with a bit of chalk he set up a meeting on the roof for the next night.

 

As Wade scaled up the building he was arguing with the boxes { well it’s been a month. Are you gonna get over yourself or finally leave? We should go to Cali!}

[If you want to leave you know you’ll be miserable. Even though your little goody two shoes hates you, you’re actually doing good for once.]

 

“Don’t speak of him. He’s just like the rest of the Avengers.”  Throwing himself over the ledge he saw a bag of McDonalds and a note. Or well half of the roof as a note **.Deadpool, I’m sorry. Meet here tomorrow? I messed up and I need to talk to you. I’m not letting us stop being friends because I'm an ass**   it was signed with a splat of webbing that made Wade laugh “Or maybe it’ll be okay”

  
  


The next night was just like the night it all went to shit. Peter swung into place next to Wade and presented a bag “Here… I uh..” He took a deep breath “I should have never said any of that. You aren’t crazy, I was an ass. No shit you're insecure if everyone acts like me. If you want this to be the last time we talk that's okay I just wanted to make sure you knew I was the one who fucked up.”

 

“Oh, baby boy that’s the opposite of what I need. I.. Look you know I’m actually crazy you were right. I just never thought I’d hear you say it outright.” He laughed. “But I wasn’t expecting it to hurt. Words don’t really affect me now.”

 

“They do when it’s someone you care about Wade. You may have issues but you’re not crazy. Plus I really miss you. So If you wanna go back to normal... Or more if you want.”

 

“Does spidey have a cruussshhh?”   
  
“Yep. on you. And trust me I'm vomiting on the inside from the nervousness of this but after all this, you deserve to know.”   
  
“Wait. You actually meant that?”   
  
“Yes. I would very much like to go out on a date with you. As us now or as Peter and Wade. whichever you feel most comfortable with right now.”

 

“To where?”

 

“I dunno.. The movies? We already have food. We could watch something you like.”   
  
“Could we just go back to your place? I look gross But I really want to get out of this suit”

 

“Sure, wanna hitch another ride because I'm a jerk?”

 

“I’ll never turn down riding you spidey boy” but there was almost an edge to his voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Wade? Are you here?” Peter called out softly as he entered the mercenaries apartment. Silence. As he wandered to the bedroom he  heard Deadpool shout “I'm in my room”

 

Opening the door he gasped “Wade! Where were you?”   
  
“Uh.. here baby boy”  He replied voice flat. “I.. Uh today’s really bad and I just can’t move”

 

“Oh, Wade do you need anything? Is it the pain or the voices?” the younger man asked softly, taking his shoes off.

 

“V- voice” the mercenary said. Voice devoid of all emotions, sounding dead tired. He turned to face Peter “You can go I’ll be fine tomorrow”   
  
“Nope. in a while I'll make some lunch but for now… Can I hold you?” He asked suddenly sounding shy but still moving onto the bed to rest beside the other.

 

“Okay… Peter, I am a bit sore so please be careful.”

 

“Always.” He laid beside the other and opened his arms, allowing the mercenary to move how he pleased to get comfortable. As he situated himself to face Peter yet still be wrapped up carefully, placing his hands on where he didn’t hurt that much he finally asked “why are you here? You said lunchtime?” 

“It’s a bit after one but you didn’t come out on patrol last night and I called you. I knew you weren’t on a mission so I got worried. Looks like I should have stopped by sooner”

 

“I’m fine. There's just a lot of yelling going on in there and I hate when they bring up my past.”   
  
“What are they saying?”

 

{did peter just ask about us?}

 

[ohhhhhh see? You do need us to get anywhere]

 

“Yellow is now excited you asked about them… and white says I need them to get anywhere socially with people” Deadpool sighed tiredly, he hadn’t gotten any sleep due to the boxes.

 

“Well, I care about you. Not them. They hurt you so they can fuck off for a while. But since they won't leave you I guess I'll Just have to distract you from them”  

 

“Hm?” Wade hummed, He didn't think this was going to turn into anything more than what it was right now, they had only been officially dating for two months but you never know.

 

“Wade Wilson you know that I can talk for hours, probably just as much as you. So I am just going to go on a boring tangent to talk over the boxes. Feel free to tell me to shut up whenever you want me to” He said brightly before taking a deep breath and beginning. 

 

“Well Starting from the last time I’ve seen you, I went on patrol, stopped a teenager from kicking the crap out of a dog like some deranged psycho, which oooohh he would have pissed you off. After that, I went and swung around for a bit then went to the roof to wait for you. 

  When I realized you were busy I grabbed some food and headed home. Then yesterday morning I woke up to Tony calling me, to tell me that he was needing me at Stark Industries for some reason, but when I got there he just greeted me, handed me a file on some research project and walked off. I didn’t get a chance to look it over much because I was still finishing my experiment with electron pulses and bugs, which by the way if It’s proven safe for humans I want to show you because It’s supposed to ease chronic pain for mostly burn victims but I know I can tweak it some for you, And then I went home, watched T.V until patrol time, nothing happened, then I went home, called you, and passed out. I woke up, cleaned up A bit and Headed over here to check up on the awesomeness that is you” 

 

Deadpool looked up and asked, “Did you breathe at all during that?”   
  
“Not really” Peter gave a soft chuckle “If you want me to put cream on you later I will okay? I know you’re hurting.” 

 

“You don’t have to do all this Peter.” Wade said softly even as he held him a small bit tighter.

“I do what I want. And I want to be here with the man I love comforting him while he’s not at his best because that's what you do for someone you care about.”

 

{He… loves us?}

[hah love, oh wow]

 

“Love?” Wade felt Peter stiffen as he spoke. 

 

“Yes. Love. Wade, I love you and I want to be here with you. I want to go on patrol with you and I want to fight alongside you, with or without the Avengers. We can be our own two-man team if it ends up that way. I may not like you killing on principle but you’ve calmed down quite a bit, you’re still human and I love you. Good and bad”   
  
“I.. oh..” Wade whimpered “I love you too.”

 

“Now, I’m here and I’m not leaving. Please rest a little. Then when you wake up I’ll put some cream on you and make whatever meal we’re closest to.” 

 

“Thanks Peter” Wade smiled as he just listened to the other’s heartbeat and slowly drifted off into a silent dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor college students like me survive on Kudos, nice comments, and Hot Pockets!


End file.
